IWent to far
by Farrahmack
Summary: Sam's constant pranking and teasing is getting on Freddy's nerves. After a prank to far Freddy is injured will he EVER forgive Sam? Or will he hold a grudge for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**I-went to far**..

"Ok people of earth, thank you for watching and remember you eat veggies you will get wedgies.." Sam says in a cheerful tone.

They both wave..

Freddie turns off the camera and looks at his watch

" oh crap, guys I've got to go mom has invited another boyfriend over and-"

"go!!" Sam and Carly say at the same time

Freddie takes off running..

He runs half way down the stairs only to slip and fall harshly.

He feels a sharp pain in his side where he fell, then he hears laughing.

" Sam god you could have freaking killed me!!" he says angrily standing and grimacing.

" Oh please Fredward, you run like a girl I knew you wouldn't fall that harshly."

He walks out of the apartment and slams the door angrily.

　_ PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS!!__REVEIW PLEASE!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Do you think Freddy's ok?" Carly asks concerned

" Yea, He's mad that's all little wimp can't take a hit." Sam replies

They walk over to Freddy's locker, he's in pain but he smiles as they come over not wanting to be called a wimp by Sam.

" Hey guys."

" Hello Freddy."

" Sup, Freddork."

Freddy glares, Carly decides to change the subject.

" Sooo any of you guys study for the Geometry test today?"

" Geometry??"

"Yes Sam the class about shapes"

She elbows him in the ribs, he gasps then doubles over a burning pain in his side.

" Freddy!!" Carly exclaims, then grabs his arm and helps him sit on the white floor in front of his locker.

Sam looks at him surprised, but freezes.

Suddenly Freddy finds it hard to breathe, his breathes come out as wheezes.

" Sam! Go call an Ambulance!" Carly shouts

Sam thaws out of her frozen state and takes off down the hall.

" It's going to be ok Freddy." Carly says softly to soothe her panicking friend.

"Breathe slowly" she adds

Several minutes later two paramedics show up, they load Freddy on a gurney ,whisk him away quickly and quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I Went to far chapter 3_**

Carly and Sam sit in the waiting room next to Freddie's mom whose sobbing uncontrollably.

Carly looks at Sam whose looking at the floor, then she turns her gaze over to Freddie's mom.

" Freddie will be fine, I sure of it."

Mrs. Benson glares at here evil stabbing her like daggers, Carly's sure if looks could kill she would be dead in a second.

" This is all your fault, you dragged him out, insisted he get involved with other students."

Sam looks up angry, she knows what she has to do to get Freddy's mom off her back.

" This isn't her fault it's mine."

A gray haired doctor walks into the room.

" Mrs. Benson, your son has broken some ribs one of them punctured his lung, luckily not enough to have surgery ,but he will be down for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Mrs. Benson is crying too loud to speak therefore; Sam asks the Doctor if they can see him.**

**She puts on her best I am a good girl and I just want to see my friend act.**

**The first part was wrong, but the second part was true. **

"_**Sam god you could have freaking killed me!" he says angrily standing and grimacing.**_

"_**Oh please Fredward, you run like a girl I knew you wouldn't fall that harshly."**_

_**The door slamming harshly echoing throughout the room loud enough for her to wince… The seriousness in his tone and the pain that laced his voice. She thought she was just imagining it that little Fredward had a simple skinned knee.**_

_**She was wrong, guilt crawls around inside her like spiders laying multiple eggs, there going to crawl out and eat her whole.**_

"_**Yes you may." he says they turn to leave "BUT no loud noises and not too long he needs to sleep." he adds his tone stern like a principle scolding a student.**_

"_**Yes sir." Carly says in her polite tone she elbows Sam.**_

"_**Ok…" She answers. "Anyone got any food I'm starving." she says, as a façade inside she would not be able to eat if she tried.**_

_**They make it to Freddie's room, he is laying in his bed his skin is pale and in contrast with his brown hair.**_

_**His brow is scrunched in pain and he is sweating.**_

_**When they get in the room, Mrs. Benson turns to Sam.**_

"_**What do you mean this is all your fault?" Her tone as icy as the inside of a freezer.**_

"_**I put water on the stairs he fell." Sam replies she is shocked when she feels a sharp sting on her cheek.**_

_**Mrs. Benson just slapped her harshly upside her face, the weak looking woman has a good hand it leaves a raw mark on her face.**_

_**She looks down clenching her fists not holding back tears but anger.**_

"_**Mom? Why did you do that…?" A pained voice asks…**_


End file.
